


Love Again

by Lalaith_Raina (Mirtathor)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirtathor/pseuds/Lalaith_Raina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the IDoS. Maglor pines for a friend who loves another, and Erestor and Fëanor come to terms with their loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/gifts).



> Drabble written for no reason other than I suddenly developed a craving for this pairing. Inspired by 'Valanyonnen's' song suggestion of "The Tide that Left and Never Came Back" by The Veils.

"Don't you ever tire of writing those things?" Fingon asks as he steps carefully down the rocks to where Maglor sits with his harp and a journal of his own lyrics.

"I never tire of love."

"Couldn't you write of love that is returned?"

Maglor turns to look at Fingon with a small smile. Perhaps he could, if only one day he knew what that felt like. "I only write what is given to me by the muses."

Fingon chews his lip as he nods and sits close to his cousin's side. "Just don't fall into your own stories."

Too late.


	2. The End of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor and Fëanor come to terms with the unwanted end of their relationship. Inspired heavily by Zhie's AU and characterizations.
> 
> Double drabble inspired by Valanyonnen's song choice: "I Felt Free" by Circa Survive.

He sobbed in his arms, bitter tears of regret and futures lost. Erestor was strangely distant, crying but silent, holding him tightly as he stared at a spot past his shoulder. "It will be alright," he whispered, "We will live." As if it were as simple as breathing. Yesterday his father had forbade him from seeing his lover again if he wanted to keep his place in the royal line, and he could find no escape.

He wanted to tell him that he loved him more than a crown and his father, but it was a bitter lie that he could not support. He wanted to tell him that he would run away with him, but how could he leave behind everything he'd known for a future of uncertainty?

Erestor stroked his hair as he gasped a rattling breath. "Love never fades, Fëanor. It grows, and it changes, but it won't go away. I will always love you, and I know that you will always love me."

There was nothing more to say, nothing else to do but to hold one another and cry, one silent and the other tearfully screaming his outrage at the valar and his father.


End file.
